Golden Darkness: The Brothers Step upon the Stage
A world in chaos. Remnants of history resurfaced to enact their vengeance. Sending an unholy sacrament burning across the lands. Leaving nothing but a tainted blaze and corruption in it's wake. Desperation slowly clouded the skies. Blocking the sun's warmth. Eventually, lines of war broadened farther. Countries fell. Shinobi died. Women lost their husbands. Father's their children. Peace had been utterly destroyed. A continuous cycle which humans would never escape. Once great villages, existed only as shadows of their former selves. The worlds destruction seemingly progressed quicker as time floated by. Only a single enshrouding it. A parasite seemingly expanded further. Infecting innocent people with it's deadly agenda. However, strongholds littered the shinobi world. From small encampments to actual villages. But the distance apart hindered their overall strength. They had been divided and conquered. Extinguishing all threat to the mastermind's horrid desire. Beyond the obvious threats, smaller yet deadlier plans had come into fruition. Weapons of grand seemingly disappeared. To avoid a lost of great power certain villages took special precautions. Ultimately, communications between villages suffered greatly. Trading routes were damaged. Villages who remained in power couldn't trust one another. For they hadn't an idea of who pulled the strings. Who had sucumbed to darkness. And who would use the world's chaos as a chance to grasp further power. A vulture soared across golden sands. Gigantic waves of dry sand constantly washed upon itself. With distant flora and dangerous creatures surviving. The desert seemed endless. Lifeless. An endless ocean of heat. The sun's passionate rays were heavy against it's back. Only shinobi trained in such conditions could possible survive continuous travels. The deserts serenity negated the surrounding chaos. Peace lived happily in such locations. As it's extreme conditions provided a natural barrier against invading forces. Eventually, the vulture reached massive walls which towered an even larger village. Surrounding it completely except for four directional gates. Leaving a heavily guarded singular pathway through each. It flew above large buildings. Casting a small shadow over hundreds of people. They seemed happy. Their laughter created a warm atmosphere. Almost ignorant of the worlds tainted state. Sunagakure's Kazekage worked diligently to ensure the chaos would never reach his village. That his citizens could smile. Continue to laugh, play and love without worrying about darkness. But as it drew near... The time to act is approaching... Golden eyes dimmed behind porcelain strands of hair as he peered across his village. Sunagakure Square "Did you hear about that Kazuki town?" A man asked as he passed a women her groceries. "They've been completely taken over by that thing. What'd they call it? Black Zetus?" "Yeah it's sad. You know I'm getting worried," Her eyes dimmed. "You know with the nearby towns falling victim...Who knows how long till our home is targeted?" "I wouldn't worry. My cousin's an ANBU and the other night I overheard him and his team talking. Seems like Kazekage-sama is getting more involved." The old man whispered. Obviously spreading secret information. "I don't know the full story but," He checked to see if anyone was within difference. "He's started sending scouts out." In Sunagakure's War Room Four elders sat around a massive table with younger generals standing behind. An equally large map pinned to the table's surface. Writing. Symbols. Arrows. Just three of the many drawings spread across it. The map had yellow patches of different hues alongside specific numbers assigned to it's location. A scale of danger; Including factors from sandstorms to poisonous animals. Dots of various colors decorated their ancient display. Black ink colored certain areas. The elder's serious composure darkened the council room. Meanwhile, Sunagakure's Generals displayed an impressive aura of power. "These darkened areas are parts controlled by Black Zetsu's forces." The oldest member spoke with wisdom. His voice strained by age. "As you can see...their influence has only reached the deserts outer parameter." He tried to smile. But his beard hid it well. "The enemy exhibit plant-like features and an unrivaled control over the landscape. Thus leading to a mastery over the battlefield." The elder coughed. "However, only the strongest of flora can survive our harsh deserts. The Land of Wind has always been a country with limited plant life. As is, only our specially bred crops are able to grow." The council head coughed once more. "As the zetsu army attempt to enclose Sunagakure, their numbers are deeply culled by our natural defenses." "So why is the Kazekage proposing we act?" Another elder interrupted. A female who spoke with arrogance. "We are safer here where they cannot survive. And if they manage to cross the desert, our forces will be ready to defend Sunagakure. Sending them outwards is a suicide mission. You said it yourself...The enemy possess mastery over the battlefield itself." Murmers of agreement echoed through the once silent room. They feared losing their advantage over the advancing army. But some knew that isolation was a step for defeat. The only by unifying powers could a nation hope to prosper. "You both have excellent points." Another elder spoke out. "But I agree with the Kazekage's proposal. As you can see, the enemies forces are slowly approaching Sunagakure. Remember, plants evolve and adapt rather quickly. Who knows how long until they can traverse the desert. And when that happens, we'll surely fall due to the accumalated power they gathered. With Konohagakure gone, Sunagakure lost a valuable ally. And our close proximity makes us a likely target. Besides, they actually have humans to do their bidding now." With his words, those in attendance sat in silence. They knew their suspicions were undoubtedly true. That Black Zetsu's slow acquisition of the Land of Wind was simply a method of evolution. To evolve enough that his army could eventually conquer Sunagakure. "All for supporting the Kazekage's proposal." The eldest council spoke with newfound power. And slowly but surely nods of agreement spread through the room. The Two Siblings without Blood The Kazekage strolled with a certain serenity. A calmed aura which silenced opposition without battle. A peaceful murderer. A loved conqueror. The son of a powerful man; related beyond blood. It seemed as if those he called family all lacked any true relation. But the emotions in his heart overcame this absence. Zenjou loved them dearly. And would endure hell for each. As he approached his office, Zenjou's porcelain hair resembled a vanilla waterfall. His golden eyes pierced the darkened hall. His tail slowly released small gust of wind as it swayed to and fro. Rather than Sunagakure's traditional Kazekage attire, Zenjou preferred to dress in expensive kimono's. Today he sported an obsidian silk with floral designs. Ironic. However, he adorned Sunagakure's Kazekage hat which released a veil over his visage. Kept above both horns. Kubikiribōchō strapped tightly to his back. Zenjou entered Sunagakure's Kazekage's office and sat at the chair before a large window. Peering outwards, he awaited for the council's answer. Memories of that day replayed before him. The explosions. Death. An inhuman army slaughtering those who opposed their will. Ultimately, the Land of Wind lost a valuable castle. And such, Zenjou blamed himself for his weakness. Unfortunately, Zenjou lacked the authority to save surrounding encampents. I could only cause more destruction. Regrets plagued his psyche. He could only protect the one closest to him. Don't worry. I'll come back for you all. A promise he held onto deeply. "And I'll assure Sunagakure remains an oasis." ---- They, Blackest of Zetsu stood opposing the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The villagers stood there in silence.. All in awe at the army of Zetsu. So mouths wide open. Others on one knee. And others, holding their hands into the sky. The faces a pale white, appearing as if they'd just seen a ghost. The once illuminating sky, slowly slid into a darkness. The clouds covered the sun, and each black in color. "This.. them.. they're here.. they're back..." A Konoha resident states dropping to his face planting it into the dirt. Among these many villagers, was none other than the Great Dai. He too looked at the opposing army, and gulped for air. Looking to the many jōnin standing around him he regain's his composure. Glaring the thousand plus Zetsu down, Dai clears his throat. Preparing to project it over the entire army of jōnin that stood by his side. "We must protect the village and the people at all costs. Even though Seigetsu is away, we must do what we can to fend them off." As he finished, his words we complimented by the other shinobi's cheering for him. The ground around Dai began to crumble, crack, and quake. Veins forcefully made their way visible on the face, and entire body of himself. His body began to emit a green sweat, which could be mistaken for a powerful aura. "Seventh Gate of Shock, open!" Dai vanished. He stood in the middle of over two thousand Zetsu in counting. Jumping into the air, Dai braced himself. He placed one of his palms facing forward in front of his face with one hand and then taped it with his other hand, where it then formed into a fist, which formed a gigantic amount of air pressure. Fixing his hands to make a seal that took the same appearance of a tiger, he trusted forward, releasing a tiger shaped air punch at the army. Debris kicked into the air. As it slowly cleared, Dai jumped into it. The surrounding villagers and shinobi barely stood on their feet as the explosive powered pushed them, as well as a few buildings aside. The villagers all cheered, at the Zetsu that laid on their backs. "Yeeeeeaaaah!", "Alright Dai, you're the best!". All complimenting the efforts of their fellow shinobi. Standing with his pupils technically gone.. he looked at the devastation he caused. But.. it was all futile.. everything. Dai's attack as well as their envy for him was nothing. The Zetsu began to stand back to their feet, all seemingly unharmed by the attack. "Oh no..." Dai mumbled as they all turned their attention to him. "It seems as if there is no other choice on how to deal with you all! I will take care of each and everyone of you with my final and strongest technique." Spreading his legs apart, he held his arms into the air. Both as if he were mocking the way a bird glides through the air. His body's green sweat began to change in hue. Going from green, to an illusive orange. Among the villagers and shinobi, was another man who'd gotten a name for himself. "No, Dai.. Don't tell me. Your going to open the Eighth Gate." Asura was this man's name. His red hair was a dead giveaway for his origins. But then.. Everyone stood there.. The black Zetsu were no longer looking at Dai, but past him. Dai was too focused getting ready to unleash his next stage. The crackling of flames filled the environment. Even from how far away the villagers, they could not only hear the sound, but sense a chakra. A very familiar. Each shouted into the highest heavens. "Lord Seigetsu!" Dai turned, only to see his long time friend preforming a hand seal he knew all to well.. Shadow Clone Technique. As each clone was made, they all honed his Two-Tails Chakra Mode as he did. Scattering throughout the village, each clone slapped a body part of each villager. As the clones touched them, a blue aura would completely take over their entire body. Some of the oldest villagers had seen this once before. A method the Seventh Hokage used share his chakra with the people in the army. Seigetsu placed his hand on Dai. "There was no need for you to sacrifice yourself when you knew I was on the way." Dai too had a aura of his own cover his body. "That is true.. but I needed to stall them for just a little while longer. And if it was going to cost me my life.. It was something I would gladly yield for the village." Seigetsu laughed at his friends words. Dai would instantly vanish into thin air, where he went was completely unknown. Another clone began to separate from his body. "Everyone is linked now.. Take them all to the dimension." The original Seigetsu stated, and his clone as well as each and every villager vanished. With the great transportation, Seigetsu dropped to one knee. K'un began to show his spiritual form standing on Seigetsu's shoulder. "You used what Matatabi and I gave you. You're going to have to stall until we can get more-" K'un was cut off. "No, it won't be enough. Trust me.. My only thing I can do.. is fall.." Seigetsu didn't budge, he was down on one knee. Slowly lifting his head, a swarm of Zetsu hovered just over his head. Each holding a copy of his blue sphere in their hands. "But that doesn't mean I'll be going out by giving up!" Seigetsu's palm filled with a Rasegan of his own, began to grow bigger as it engulfed the Zetsu in the air. Though, from behind. A Zetsu pierced his chest with a katana, and another hit him with a powerful revival fist. Seigetsu's body, which was overwhelmingly weak at this point, when flying through the forest. As he went through the forest he took down various trees and anything else within his path. The Zetsu, nearly mindless on their own, made their way into Konohagakure. Their new home territory. While Seigetsu was laid out. ---- As the Kazekage uttered his last words, a entity instantly appeared into his office. It was as if the being was created from the molecules in the atmosphere. As it fell, it landed right on top of the Kazekage's window ledge. As he would get a closer view, the man would be covered in blood, leaking from all over his body, but primarily the stab wound to his chest. The man, who it was obvious was a young man, flipped over to his back. The forehead protector had the symbol of Konohagakure on it, and in one of his eyes it was red with rings forming into tomoe. The Kazekage knew who this was. Someone not a friend, not a foe, but his brother. "Nani?" Zenjou exhibited indifference towards the wounded man. Or at least the veil passed throughout Sunagakure murderous organization kept his emotions internalized. But Seigetsu's bloody visage broke through Zenjou's abysmal curtain. Worry consumed the Kazekage's face. A warrior who slaughtered children without a single tear exploded. Raw emotion found itself bursting through Zenjou. Potent chakra sent a high frequency siren. Shattering surrounding glass further. He quickly dashed through his window. Bending over his sibling, "Seigetsu!" He screamed. For his normal voice was just a whisper, Zenjou's call sent a sound wave echoing through Sunagakure. Turning citizens towards him. Zenjou carefully propped Seigetsu upon his shoulder. Wrapping Seigetsu's left arm around him. Zenjou's golden eyes met Seigetsu's rippled irises. Attempting to locate the same light he once saw before. "Don't worry. Zenjou's hand wrapped around Seigetsu. "I'm not losing you." The Kazekage's sudden emergence caused Sunagakure guardians to barge into his office. However, he disappeared in a shockwave. Faster than his allies could follow. Zenjou raced towards Sunagakure's hospital. Sending silent pulses with each step. A foot per landing. Onlookers could only follow an afterimage. Zenjou finally made it to their destination. A window shattered in the Kazekage's presence. Which both leapt through. Medical ninja entered the room rushing to Seigetsu's aid. They lifted him from Zenjou's arm and laid Seigetsu upon a large bed. Immediately working on at least stopping the blood lost. If you're here then that means, Zenjou bit his lip. Konohagakure has fallen. Zenjou sat near Seigetsu's bed staring outside the window while Sunagakure and his brother slept. Despite the hundreds of ANBU and guards watching the village; Zenjou felt as if only he was awake. As if his eye was the silver moon gently kissing the Land of Wind. Something burned inside Zenjou's empty void. The neverending abyss that was his soul. Anger? Passion? Excitement? Maybe even fear. Seigetsu and Zenjou possessed similar prowess. However, the Kazekage possessed a more destructive output. "If they have Konohagakure under their control...I definitely cannot allow Sunagakure to remain isolated. There have to be others who can help us." As Zenjou spoke out into the void of the hospital room, Seigetsu slowly began to wake. His eye's slowly opening, spreading his eyelashes from between the two. Seigetsu slowly slipped into his dark psyche where he faced Matatabi. The large feline sat behind a large bowl of milk, with its paw on top of a large ball of yarn. "If only you hadn't went out into the village to create that wooden construction. You would've had enough chakra. Or maybe you should've accessed the chakra you hold in the void." Seigetsu chuckled, and placed his hand on Matatabi's head scratching it. She began to purr and lifted him with her nose. "It's okay Matatabi.. It would've been a battle that would have lasted literally forever." Exiting his psyche and snappingt back to reality, he slowly rose. Fixing his eyes to look at Zenjou, Seigetsu's rippled iris's disappeared back into his own golden eyes. "I knew I could come here." Seigetsu states aloud knownign Zenjou would hear him. The only person whose regenerative capabilities come close to mine is Otōtosan's. Zenjou smirked. Glad that Seigetsu regained his consciousness yet worried for his villagers. But if they had this much power...to make '''him' retreat-'' He buried those thoughts deep. Turning towards Seigetsu halfway with a smirk. Two golden eyes peering into one another. A mirror. A reflection. "Always." But rather than join his sibling, Zenjou turned his attention back outside. "You know, Otōtosan, there are plants that can survive in the harshest terrains. Deep beneath the oceans-or-isolated in a desert." Rambling. He hated it but Zenjou cared little for now. Instead, he took a sip of sake. "What of your villagers?" Who To Turn To? Clinching onto his wrist, Seigetsu began to turn it. The bones cracked, sounding like young children crying out for mercy. As Zenjou asked his question, he dropped his head. His golden eyes met the panes of the window, before shooting out into the day sky. His eyes, where like the sun of the world. Both illuminating the land as they touched it. "I managed to connect them all to my chakra and moved them to my dimension utilizing the Flying Thunder God Technique. That, is what drained me of nearly all my chakra before I could even start fighting. I also used my wood to create shelters within the dimension. But, even if I wouldn't had did some of the things I did, I would have probably not have stood a chance." Seigetsu took a short pause, his brother sipped his sake and he continued. "It will take more fire power to take those things out. They are much more powerful than before. Sorta like they received some type of power up. Even Dai's Hirudora wasn't enough to fend them off. We are going to need much more help Oni-san. Like literal tacticians. I have two suggestions.. if you don't mind." "I've figued they're growing in power. I've recently encountered a few squadron on my own. But if it wasn't for the surrounding deserts...Who knows what'd happen." Zenjou lowered his eyes. Biting his lip. Deep in thought. But he had to focus. "I'm proud of you, Otōtosan. Such resilance and quick thinking will get you far. When you've gathered enough power we might be able to bring them here. Sunagakure'll need all the power it can get. I'll have to consult with my elders first...Our resources are being rationed carefully." The Kazekage nodded. "Go on." Tapping his head, Seigetsu began to reach through his memory files. Lifting his finger in the air he began to remember. "Right. I'm not sure if you remember back.. around the time I was maybe fifteenish? Right before mother started the Generation of Miracles. I was apart of this new power, that my mother and your father, along with the other Daimyō had started. An organization known as the Shinsengumi. The organization is broken down into various different divisions, which each have a specialty of their own. Mother told me, that they would be used if there was another war, where the world face against a single enemy like once before. It seems that time has come to call them.. Well, that's one of the thing/person I had in mind." "I'm familiar with the title." Zenjou remembered hearing that name during a previous meeting. Discussing the various treaties, an elder once proposed involving Zenjou in it. But he had his own family to run. "If you believe we can trust them, then I shall leave it to you." He spoke with a certain respect. Although a shinobi of a different country, their relationship transcended petty boundaries. "Who else are you considering?" Allowing his head to drop into his hands, he let out a monstrous sigh. Even the doctors that roamed the hallways on the outside would be able to hear him. Glaring Zenjou down, Seigetsu's voice began to truffle and project. "The God Slayer." Seigetsu's demonic three tomoe of his Sharingan spun unto life. "My father, Sannoto." "Hmph." Zenjou noted Seigetsu's eye. They always had strained relationship. Even as children, Zenjou often saw Sannoto's lack of presence. As if Seigetsu had to raise himself. If anything, Zenjou served as a parental figure at times. "If it calls for his arrival...Then whatever means protecting our villages." A thin line. For Zenjou could neither step on either side. He had to traverse between both shinobi carefully. "I'll handle contacting him. In the mean time, you focus on the Shinsengumi and healing." He took another sip of sake before tossing the bottle outside. "My scouts are gathering information as we speak. I think it's time to go on the offensive. And with you here, I know we stand a better chance." Roof Top, Quick Eyes The light winds currents pushed the long, majestic, silk hair of both Seigetsu and Zenjou. The way that the wind would flow, would also be the way Zenjou's kimono flew. For Seigetsu, he no longer wore the outfit of the Kage seating. The once rick, silk, spider woven kimono Zenjou paid so much money for was drenched in blood. And somewhere near the chest, had a whole in it for when the Zetsu cut him from behind. But that was enough about Seig's sacred uniform. Now, he wore a historical one. The outfit that formed the first great shinobi village, Konoha. His traditional crimson armor battle suit. The armor's platings shined with elegance from the daylight sun. "Alright Zenjou." Placing his two hands together, Seigetsu created the Zetsu clones that rush to the other side of the training field. "Show me, one shot to take all three of them down." Zenjou held out his left arm. And from his hand, a massive weapon began to materialize. A rather large recurve bow. Demonic in appearance. Spiked with bladed appendages. Strings comprised of energy spawned from each limb. Linking between two crimson orbs. Creating a menacing five foot war bow unrivaled in power. The Kokkai no Yumi. The representation of Zenjou's existence materialized into the physical realm. For his evil bow was Zenjou's soul actualized. Although impossible for others to utilized, Zenjou wielded it like a feather. Spinning it around his arms accordingly. Switching from hand to hand. Until taking aim towards a single Zetsu. The Demonic Archer held his bow between his index finger and thumb. Leaving his other three fingers to hang loosely. Giving the Kokkai no Yumi an overall drooping effect. As if the slightest breeze would knock it from Zenjou's grasp. An obsidian arrow emerged from Zenjou's forearm. It had a specific design. Two spiral ridges etched near it's head. "True Kyūjutsu isn't mastering a target. It's understanding the journey is more important than your destination." Zenjou nocked his arrow before gently pulling back his drawstring with a single finger. Adjusting it's tension accordingly so it weighed nothing. Zenjou smirked as he reached full draw. "It's synchronizing your mind body and soul before sending it forward. Projecting your passion outwards in the world." A drastic change in power. Zenjou's drawstring increased in weight tremendously. He immediately released his bow's draw sting. Unleashing tons of force behind his single arrow. The Kokkai no Yumi jerked slightly; But never left his two fingers. His arrow soared faster than gifted shinobi could react, slicing cleanly through five walls. But an onlooker could only ask one question. When did he fire it?. Zenjou's arrow appeared as if it had already been impaled in final wall. Almost teleporting to it's destination. The Zetsu standing before the others had a clean hole through it's forehead. Causing it to fall lifeless. Suddenly, the other two Zetsu fell into seperate pieces. Although Zenjou hadn't channeled his energy through his arrow, the sheer force sent a violent wind outwards. Slicing all it passed before cleaving the surrounding Zetsu clones. Leaving a trail of devastation. Zenjou's bow shattered into thousands of pieces. "If you can only hit one target, then you'll be confined to a single destiny. A true archer is freedom. It's being able to conquer multiple targets while striving towards a single goal." "But as a beginner I'll give you a single target." Zenjou walked before Seigetsu and smiled. "Me." In awe at what his elder brother had just displayed, Seigetsu rubbed his eyes. Even though his Sharingan was able to keep up, he knew, that without it, he wouldn't have been able to follow anything that had happened. It was fast, instantaneous. The arrow traveled just as he, Seigetsu, did with his Flying Thunder God technique. Throwing his hands into the air, Seigetsu's face appeared lifeless. The Zetsu and he matched perfectly. It were as if Zenjou had shot Seigetsu down as well. "Man.. what the hell?!" Seigetsu shouted. "That was soo cool, Zenjou!" Jumping a great number of feet away from Zenjou creating a large gap between the two. His once three tomoe cursive crimson eyes took on a new eternal pattern. Each tomoe spread out towards the ouitlines of his eyes, and shrinked inside allowing the black to take over. His body began to envelop an aura. Nothing like what was seen during the battle against the Zetsu, but something new. A form that Seigetsu neglected to show Zenjou ever. Around his body formed six bones, three on each side mimicking a rib cage. The spiritual make up of a bow formed. It's threads were make of the purple aura, and so was the arrow that laid on top of it. Forming two skeletal arms, one grabbed the bow, while the other pulled back on the arrow. This construct would have a striking resemblance to Zenjou's own bloodline technique. Shikotsumyaku. The left arm of the skeleton pulled back far. How far he drew, made it appear as if Seigetsu had no limitations on it's power. Letting go, though just before the arrow slipped from the bow, Seigetsu tilted back, as he released the arrow went dropping to the ground on his back. The arrow completely missed Zenjou. Instead went flying into the air for an unknown destination. "Damnit." Zenjou smiled at the skeletal warrior surrounding Siegetsu. A construct which almost mimicked his. Perhaps this was the link between both. A bond between spirit and body. Zenjou was surprised. And his visage exhibited the excitement coursing through his veins. As Seigetsu's bow formed, Zenjou's golden irises radiated power. Quickly analyzing Seigetsu's etheral weapon. It's height. Weight. Draw strength. Tension. The type of arrows would work. Achievable speed. Zenjou had perfect knowledge of Seigetsu's weapon in mere seconds. "Impressive. A spiritual bow constructed alongside Susanoo. Reminds me of a weapon used by a dear friend. But I'm hoping you show more promise, Otōtosan." Zenjou lightly teased. But Seigetsu's horrid shot brought about a sigh. A light exhale. "Otōtosan, an archer's mind body and soul must be at perfect synchronization with their bow. You must understand it's limitation as they are also yours. As with your body, too much power will destroy your weapon. And not enough will make it useless." A gust of wind pushed Zenjou's porcelain hair forward. Which he adjustd accordingly. "It's a delicate process. Finding the perfect balance between both ends. Again!" Energy circulated before Zenjou underground. "Right!" Seigetsu shouted jumping back to his feet. The young Uchiha respected Zenjou as if they both were born of the same woman. Seigetsu's Susanoo formed another arrow. K'un, the spiritual makeup of Seigetsu's hexagram, came into appearance of his shoulder. "You heard what Zenjou said, Seigetsu. Perfect sync. Think of it as making a tailed beast bomb, but instead of the black and white chakra being a specific ratio, think of it needing to be the exact same ration. Let's use your Hokage number as an example. 8:8. Now let's try it again." Kun was more than just motivation for Seigetsu, he was like his father. Well I mean, K'un was there more than Sannoto was anyway. In fact, Seigetsu and K'un both wondered how that marriage even worked. But Seigetsu knew better to question his mother's decision. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. We are getting off topic. Pulling back on the arrow, it began to vanish. Something new began to form, and Seigetsu's mangekyō began to bleed, as the bow that sat in the hands of the Susanoo became engulfed in black flames. In the next moment, the black flames formed into a thin arrow. "Smart move, start with something smaller." K'un complemented his long time partner. Pulling back Seigetsu chuckled. "It may be smaller, but watch this." Seigetsu closed one of his eyes, his aim was perfect. Mentally telling his Susanoo to pull back just a little more, he slightly moved the bow between his Susanoo's thumb and index finger. The holographic image of Zenjou shadowing Seigetsu would fill ones mind. Even Zenjou, could see himself in Seigetsu, it was their bond of course. Releasing, the air jetted, with great force behind it. Seigetsu made no movements. He didn't jerk. Nothing. The arrow at great speed began to travel towards Zenjou. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahh!" He shouted. "Using your sharingan to mimic my stance. Impressive. Those eyes of yours truly are amazing." Zenjou smirked. The previously gathered energy beneath the earth erupted. Revealing a vital secret. That Zenjou already predicted Seigetsu's next action a step before. Mimicking his own physical body, an enourmous skeletal arm emerged from below. Unlike other bloodline limits, Zenjou's creations were far from simple chakra imitations. His osteokinetic constructs were as real his own natural skeleton. The blessing of Shikotsumyaku which created objects from one's own cells. And perfectly imitated their purposes externally. Essentially, absorping his creations became an impossible feat. Meanwhile retaining an absolute control over their existence. One such example was the arm which held onto Seigetsu's flaming arrow. For it appeared unyielding. Immune to it's intense heat. "While absolutely marvelous, your skills suffer greatly from your heavy straightforwardness. I gave you a target. And you went for it. But a predictable arrow is useless." Those words. It felt as if his father spoke through him. Flashback A warrior of grandeur stood next to a miniature version of himself. Although they shared nothing genetically, the feelings between both Heki and Zenjou were genuine. Heki saw him as a son and Zenjou believed Heki to be his father. The Daimyō picked up a bow before staring at Zenjou. "Your aiming has improved. But Kyūjutsu is more than simply hitting a target. It's an artform which involves trickery, deceit and utter skill. Unlike swords, an arrows path is often long. Giving enemies enough time to formulate plans. So an archer's greatest tool is his imagination and open mindedness. The greatest archers think outside the box." He pointed at Zenjou's target dummy. "Contrary to popular belief, our enemies are not dummies." A small chuckle. "They see an arrow flying towards them, they can easily dodge it. So you must add subtly to your art." Heki drew his first arrow and fired it upwards. "I bet you a week of chores that I'll get his head without aiming for it." Not a step wasted, Heki fired a second arrow towards his target. However, it cut cleanly through the dummies post. Knocking it onto the floor. A second later, his first arrow flew from the sky. Cleanly piercing through it's head from behind. "Wow!" Zenjou screamed in amazement. "Your arrows should always serve multiple purposes. It is a lot like destiny. The single goal of life is ultimately death. That's the ending we all meet. But when you give yourself multiple targets, then life becomes worth living." Back to Reality "When I became your target, I already expected for you to fire an arrow at me. Giving me enough time for preparation. To truly hit your target, is to fire an arrow without aiming." Seigetsu mumbled nasty words under his breath. "Alright, alright, Zenjou." Seigetsu sighed. ''"It's nothing for me to go faster." Exhaling, Seigetsu's Susanoo quickly picked it's bow back up, without thought, Seigetsu created a brand new arrow. Pulling back this time without needing to be aware of how much strength, he released another arrow. It's acceleration and speed completely overshadowed his last arrow he fired. This time, he went in with a plan, rather than just shooting it to make sure it aimed at his target. The osteokinetic appendage flicked it's wrist. Tossing the arrow before catching it again. A masterful motion which turned Seigetsu's own weapon against him. With a smirk, Zenjou's skeletal arm swatted away the incoming arrow before tossing the first one back at Seigetsu. "Second lesson. The enemies arrow is just as much yours." It flew back with increased strength. For Zenjou's own skeletal arm rivaled Seigetsu's etheral warrior in size and power. Bone and spirit. "I know what's my weapon can become my enemy's." Seigetsu began to focus his gaze upon the arrow that hurled back at him. As he did, it's fiery make up, began to form new appendages. Towards the tip of the arrow, it began to quickly curve. The curving of the tip allowed the arrow to circle back around, and aim back towards Zenjou. "But, remember too Zenjou. What was once your weapon... will always be your weapon." The towering arm before Zenjou seemingly disappeared. Transforming into a wave of obsidian sand. A fine ash which could create expensive china. However, it served a variety of purposes in battle. First and foremost, Zenjou used it to combat troublesome fires. It's poor heat conductivity and extremely high melting point allowed it to defend against the likes of Amaterasu. The wave quickly consumed Seigetsu's arrow, altering it's trajectory. "Otōtosan you're learning rather quickly. Your resourcefulness is absolutely wondrous." Zenjou smiled. The obsidian sand circled around Zenjou. "Why the sudden interest in Kyūjutsu if I may ask?" Angerred at the fact he forgot Zenjou had an ultimate defense of his own, the young Uchiha let out a slight sigh. Placing his hand through his jet black hair, he peering through the armor of the ethereal warrior. "While my quest is not to learn all techniques of the shinobi world, I do wish to at least know how to use a little bit of every type of style there is. I master in the followings; Kenjutsu, nature transformation, teleportation technique, especially when I'm probably the most versatile user of the Flying Thunder God technique, and lastly my clan's eyes. Now, after researching some more, I like that nearly all these styles require what? Long range. I needed a syle that would help me when I'm far away and may want to snipe someone. There was no better art than kyūjutsu and there was no better man at it than you."